Consumer fireworks have been displayed and sold under tents. A problem with this approach is that the tents are not easily physically secured and theft of the fireworks can occur. Further, weather conditions such as rainstorms can deposit water on the consumer fireworks under the tent which damages and/or degrades the consumer fireworks.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved method of selling consumer fireworks utilizing a cargo container that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.